The tale of the next generation
by Lady Natalie
Summary: Natsume smiled even when he wasn't happy. Hikari blamed herself for the accident. Saitosuke wasn't perfect, even when he acted like it. The three made up the next generation of Team Seven.  Bits of NaruHina and SasuSaku and there are OC's
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Naruto!

Notice my use of 'we'. And notice this is not Lady Nat talking. This is Her friend talking. *gasp* yeah we're doing a combined fanfic. You may call me M-chan. I is in charge of this chapter... Fear me!

So basically, we're writing this story together. Yeah, me and M-chan are awesome like that. It will just be posted on my account. So basically, me, Lady Natt, and Mjm-chan, are doing said combined fan fic. We checked and it's not against the rules, so don't flame us! Criticism, is however accepted. ;)

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Flashback: Hikari: age 5

"Daddy! Mommy! Look what I made!" Hikari beamed, holding up a card that she had spent hours on.

"That's nice Kari-chan," Her mother said, not even taking the time to look at Hikari. She was too busy taking care of Aoi, her little brother.

"Lovely Hikari," Her father said, also not looking. He was paying the bills. Hikari tilted her head to the side and placed her card next to her father and walked out.

"I'm going to the academy!" she shouted happily.

"Love you too sweetie," Her mother replied tiredly. Hikari frowned and began to walk toward the ninja academy.

'I wish they would pay at least one moment of attention toward me instead of my stupid three-year-old brother,' She thought bitterly.

* * *

Two hours later:

"-chakra is also the basic's of jutsu. It fuels all of you jutsus. If you use it up, it could be fatal," Sakura-sensei said. Hikari and the rest of the class was taking notes when a man with black hair walked in the room.

"Sakura," the man said, "I need to speak with you. Now."

"Alright Sasuke-kun. Excuse me everyone. I'll be back in a moment," Hikari watched as her Sensei walked out with the man. The man, called 'Sasuke-kun', said something and her Sensei's hands covered her mouth. Her head whipped back in the classroom. Hikari saw her looking at her, so she smiled and waved. Hikari saw her take a breath and the man hugged her once, before she walked back in.

"Hikari-chan, please could we speak to you for a moment?" Sakura-sensei asked, her voice wavering. Hikari tilted her head for a moment, and nodded. She jumped of her chair, ignoring the 'Ooohhh you're gonna get it' from Saito, and walked out with Sakura-sensei.

"Hikari-chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke-kun, and I'm afraid we have bad news for you," Sakura-sensei said. A tear rolled out of her eye, and Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hikari," Sasuke said firmly, "Your brother, Aoi, is dead." Sakura-sensei bit her lip.

Hikari stared up into the black eyes into the man in front of her. 'dead?'

"Well... Uchiha-san... When is he going to be back from being dead," she asked, blue eyes wide with wonder. "My mommy is going to worry if he isn't back soon..."

Sakura stared at Hikari wide-eyed. Sasuke looked away from the child.

"Sweetie..." Sakura began, "Aoi isn't coming back, being dead means your gone forever..."

Hikari's eyes widened. Surely they couldn't mean the dead that her grandparents were! Could they?

"As in he's going to be gone forever? Buried in the ground with all the rocks with writing on them?" she asked, tears flooding to her eyes.

"Yes?" Sasuke said, bangs covering his face. "Hn. I'm sorry for you loss."

Hikari stared at Sakura and Sasuke for a moment. This can't be true! It just couldn't be! He was fine when she left this morning.

"No! Sakura-sensei and Uchiwa-san are lying! I'll prove it to you!" she spun on her heel and ran through the doors, away from the two teachers, who were shocked.

"Let her go, Sakura," Sasuke said, patting his wife's shoulder.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

Hikari pushed herself up her steps of her house and barged the door open. She ran up the stairs and turned the corner to Aoi's nursery.

Her eyes widened when she saw the blood.

He mother was in the corner sobbing, her father comforting her.

"Mommy! Daddy! What's going on?" she cried. Her father shot a glare at her. She cringed.

"Aoi got into your room and stabbed himself with one of YOUR kunai's. It's YOUR fault!" the father roared.

"Satoshi!" the mother yelled, as Hikari's eyes filled with tears.

'My kunai... My brother... My fault...' She thought, before her world sunk into blackness

Flashback: Natsume: Age 6

"Grandma! I'm going to the academy now!" Natsume called. He hopped down the stairs, waving to the old woman who was cooking breakfast.

"Aye, Natusme. Study hard!" the grandmother said. Natsume smiled and he bounded to the door, stepping over one of his video game controlers, then paused to stare at the picture of his parents.

They had left when he was about 2 because of a mission. They're still there. They write, but Natsume felt that it wasn't the same.

He was angry that they just abandoned him like the, dropping him off with his old grandmother. Not that he didn't love her, he just wanted to be normal like everyone else.

He shook his head and ran out the door, plastering a fake grin on his face, and ran to the academy.

'Just like always,' he thought, 'Stuck in my own anger and pain, and covering it with a smile.'

* * *

Flashback: Satouske: Age 5

"Listen carefully, Satou-kun," a boy, around sixteen, said. Satouske blocked him out, daydreaming of be coming a full-fledged ninja early, and saving the whole village. " Satou-kun, wanna try?" his brother said, smiling and holding a a kunai.

"Sure! Thanks Onii-san!" Satouske said. Satouske took the kunai, brought it back and threw it, sort of clumsily, at the target.

The target was cloth with a bulls eye in the middle. Around it there was a thick metal rim.

The kunai slammed into the metal and it flew backward.

The next thing Satsouske knew was the loud cry from his brother.

"Onii-san!" Satouske ran toward his brother, realizing the kunai bounced off the rim, and into his brothers thigh.

"Satou-kun... It's not your fault!" Satouske's eyes widened and he began to scream when his brother pulled out the kunai, and blood spurted everywhere.

Three hours later, a blonde doctor came out, sighing. Satouske's mother and father shook there heads, and they called him over.

"Satouske," the blonde doctor said. "Your brother severed a muscle with the kunai. He may not be able to walk again."

Satouske's eyes widened. 'What? Onii-san?' he burst past the doctor and into his brothers room.

"ONII-SAN!" he screamed. His brother stared at him.

"... Satou-kun! How're you-" Satouske stared at his brothers mangled leg. His brother smiled. "Don't worry about it! Wasn't your fault!"

Satouske stared. If he had payed attention, hebwouldnt have missed, and... Satouske ran out of the room and the hospital, tears streaming out of his eyes.

* * *

Present: Hikari: Age 13

I moaned as the sunlight shown in my room. I flipped over and rolled out of bed. I instantly got into the bathroom and pulled my hair into a ponytail. And then I got dressed, gray ninja shirt with netting under it, and black ninja pants. Easy.

I walked out, and grabbed my new headband and tied it around my forehead.

"Goodbye, mother," I said, coldly.

"Bye Kari-chan!" Hikari's mom

Smiled, almost sadly, at her child.

"Bye father." her fathe didn't even acknowledge her existence.

"I love you honey!"

The door slammed before she said love.

Present: Natsume: age 13

Natsume stretched and yawned. He quickly rolled out of bed... And promptly fell back asleep.

About ten minutes later he jumped upwards and ran to the bathroom, tugging on a clean pair of pants and a sort-of clean shirt.

His grandmother sweat dropped when she saw him fly out the door, and only to have him come back in to get his headband, and when his blue hair got caught on the door.

And as soon as he left, that fake grin was plastered on his face.

Present: Satouske: Age 14

Satouske woke up at exactly 6:00 am, showered, dressed in black shorts white shirt, and left the house, saying goodbye to his mother, father, and his brother.

His headband was in his pocket as he slowly walked toward the academy, his dark brown eyes as cold as steel.

* * *

Ahahahahhahahahahaha *cackle cackle cackle* BE VERY AFRAID! NAT HAS THE NEXT CHAPTER

So what'd ya think? R&R!

M-chan and Nat

(M-chan shall eat you if you don't review. And... I eat trollz for breakfast. Rawr)

Click that blue button!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the reviews! We never thought we would get six because we have OC'S. Anyway, this was the fastest update you're probably going to get, so enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto! But, we do own our OC's.**

* * *

All three students arrived at the academy on time. Hikari was sitting in the back, looking bored as usual, Natsume was sitting somewhere in the middle, probably dozing off, and Satouske was in the front, stiff and ready to listen. Sakura-sensei walked in late, her hair was slightly messy, and her green eyes were annoyed.

"Sorry class, I was... jumped," she muttered, cursing under her breathe. She quickly took out a folder, and said, "Okay guys, these have your team assignments in them. You'll be plead in a three man team, and if I hear one person complain... I'll kill them," she growled and the whole class sweat dropped. She was in a bad mood... not good.

"Okay, Team 5... Let's see, Hitomi, Matsuki, and Saito," she read off. There were three groans, and Sakura's glare quickly shut them up.

"Team 6," she said, "Kai, Yuri, and Kitsuki." Silence. Dead silence. 'Oh shit,' Natsume thought, 'We're all screwed... Those three hate each other... We'll be dead in a week'

'... How unorganized,' Satouske thought, 'I should think that the people who would work well together be placed on the same team..."

'Dear god, we're dead," Hikari thought to herself.

"Team 7," Sakura-sensei called, smiling slightly, "Hikari," her blue eyes snapped up to meet hers, "Natsume," The blue haired boy yawned and nodded once, "and Satouske." Again, there was dead silence, but it wasn't like "oh shit!" or anything, it was calm, and patient, but that was most likely because of the glare Sakura was giving them all

* * *

The weather was horrible. The humid summer air was practically killing Team 7, especially since their sensei was late. The field that they were assigned to train at was practically swarming with bugs. The usual moist green grass was an ugly parched yellowish color. Not to mention the fact that the grass hadn't been mowed in forever, which made it irritate their legs.

Satouske huffed; his usual dark brown hair was even darker, probably because he was sweating from the heat. The heat didn't bother Natsume as much, but that was only because he was leaning against a tree, which provided shade for him. Hikari was currently lying down on a cool patch of grass, which was near the same exact tree.

Since Satouske was so stubborn about staying clean from insects and dirt, he was the only one who chose to stay in the heat. Of course he was getting more impatient by the minute.

"Why is he late? He's supposed to be our sensei; he should be setting good examples for us! He should not be late!"

Natsume sighed, he didn't even bother smiling, and he was too exhausted from waiting. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. Besides, maybe this is a good thing. We can get to know each other in the spare time that we have-"

Satouske wouldn't even let him finish that sentence; there was no way, no matter what occasion it was, that being late was a good thing. "Get to know each other? This isn't a social club; this is serious. This isn't the academy where you could just do whatever you want. This is the real world, I suggest you get used to that fact."

Hikari could already tell she didn't like Satouske. He was annoying, he was bossy, and he acted like he was perfect when everyone else around him wasn't. It got on her nerves.

"Satouske, do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut. Nobody wants to hear you whine like a little girl. It doesn't matter how late he is, as long as he shows up. Natsume, ignore him, he won't listen either way," Hikari said coldly, despite the fact she was tired.

"..." Natsume sweat dropped at the sight of the two of them glaring at each other.

"Dear lord! What are you guys still doing out here?" The three looked over to see Sakura-sensei running towards them.

"Did he-... oh, I'm going to kill Naruto!" she hissed. "Come on guys, let's go, you'll stay at my house until your parents come, okay?"

All three had grudgingly walked to her house ("We should be waiting for our sensei!" "Shut the hell up Satouske!"), and when they entered, they saw a man with black hair sitting on the couch.

* * *

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sensei said happily. "Naruto-baka didn't go to meet his new students so I brought them back until there parents come and pick them up, okay?"

"... Hn," Sasuke said. Hikari, Natsume, and Satouske knew this man. He was the ANBU who was hired to scare them to show that enemy ninja would show no mercy. It had made at least three of the people in the academy quit. They watched as he carefully got up, and looked them up and down. "The dobe is going to have his work cut out for him. You, girly and Brown-haired boy, what's your name?"

Hikari glared, "What's it to you-" In a flash, her and Satouske were hanging upside down, by there ankles, and Sasuke was standing over them. Satouske did nothing, while Hikari twitched slightly.

"Sasuke-kun, put them down!" Sakura said. She was next to Natsume, who was laughing quietly at the expression on Hikari's face.

"An enemy never waits to attack," he snapped. Hikari hissed and punch Sasuke in the place where it hurts, and he promptly dropped them, grunting. "And real ninja don't take cheap shots." He kneed her in the stomach, and kicked Satouske. Not hard enough to do any damage, but enough to make them feel it.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura-sensei screamed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. Before Sakura-sensei could move, both were standing, but both were seriously pissed. "I apologize for my husband's behavior... He acts crazy at times..."

"Whatever," Hikari growled, plopping next to Satouske, who had sat down on the couch. Natsume snickered and sat across from them.

Sakura had to admit, they were both very cute, though, and Sasuke was going to get it later.

* * *

Natsume had to admit, he liked Sakura-sensei a lot. He even had a small crush on her until he graduated from the academy. She was so nice, she was so kind, and she was different from other teachers. She actually cared about her students; she treated them like her own children. He had no opinion of Sasuke, though; he did think he was pretty hilarious.

Hikari hated Sakura-sensei and her husband Sasuke. She didn't really have a reason for hating Sakura, other then the fact she was the one who told her that Aoi died. She did have a reason for hating Sasuke, he was mean, he was cruel, and he was emotionless.

As for Satouske, he liked Sasuke (Despite what had happened earlier), but disliked Sakura. Sasuke got straight to the point, while Sakura did the opposite. She always bothered with feelings when she should be teaching them. She wasn't a guidance councilor; she was a teacher.

"Mom, why are you-" A girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes walked into the room. She looked about their age, maybe a year older. Her hair was pulled back into a side ponytail. She stopped talking when she saw that there were visitors her age.

"Oh hello! I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier; I didn't know we had visitors. I'm Sana, it's nice to meet you all." Even though Sana was talking to all of them, she seemed to be really talking to Natsume, who did not notice this. Hikari rolled her eyes; it was so obvious she liked him.

"Hi!" Natsume said, taking the bait. "I'm Natsume!"

'Sink and score,' Hikari thought, bitterly. 'He's screwed.' "Hikari..." she said, dully.

"My name is Satouske," the brown haired boy said. But, Sana and Natsume were already engaged in a conversation.

"You like video games?" Sana asked Natsume shyly. Natsume nodded.

"I love video games! Have you ever played any?"

"I always wanted to play video games, but I never got the chance to play them. So, I don't know how…"

"In that case, maybe one day… I can teach you."

Sana was touched. She had never met anyone like this boy, he wasn't even afraid of her father. He was so nice and he was such a sweet heart. She gave him a hug, which made Natsume blush a little pink. She pulled away with a smile on her face.

"I would love that."

Hikari and Satouske had never seen Natsume smile like he was right now. Every time he smiled, his eyes weren't smiling with him. But, this time, every part of him looked so happy. And Hikari and Satouske couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Satouske and Hikari looked at each other. "... Score," they both said.

* * *

In the field….

Naruto finally poofed into the field, ten hours later then he was supposed to. His mouth dropped when he found nobody was there, why wasn't anyone there?

He could just imagine Sakura beating him to a bloody pulp after this, oh no, Sakura-chan was going to kill him! In desperation, he cried.

"CHILDREN COME BACK TO ME! I HAVE CANDY!"

Sakura glared at Sasuke, who was currently resting on their bed. She was going to have a long talk with her husband tonight.

"Sasuke, you have to be nicer with the genin, Hikari in particular. They're just so young, you can't be doing that to them."

Sasuke ignored Sakura, which just made her madder. Why couldn't Sasuke be normal? Hinata and Naruto's relationship was normal, despite the fact Naruto was an idiot.

"Sasuke, you know, Hikari's father doesn't love her," Sakura said softly. Sasuke opened his eyes to this, he didn't know anything about Hikari, aside from the fact that her brother died when she was 6. He had been there.

"That's right Sasuke, he calls her a burden who is nothing more then a piece of garbage. He's not a father. And her Mother feels the same way, she just pretends to love her."

"The point is Sasuke that Hikari is really sensitive. She has no Father Figure in her life, you of all people, can relate to her pain."

"I'll try."


End file.
